


Here to Save You

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fallen Angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's traveled far to help Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Save You

Pete's drawn to the alleyway. There's nothing there, he thinks, and then he catches a soft glow coming from next to a dumpster. He's curious and walks around the side, gasping at what he sees. A boy, no more than seventeen, sprawled across the ground. The glow is coming from and it washes over Pete, filling him with a warm feeling. Most astonishingly there is a pale yellow circle of light above the strawberry blond hair, and the light is quickly dimming. He spots wings, but unlike him, they're shadowy and nearly invisible. 

Pete knows he should turn and get the hell out of there, but he finds himself walking forward and kneeling. The boy is breathing and the pale yellow light is almost out. Pete's heard the stories before, he grew up with them. He's a fallen angel, cast out of heaven. But the boy here looks so sweet and innocent that there can't be any way he was thrown out of heaven. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are rosy, his hair messy. He wears white robes, unstained. The boy looks untouched.

Except when the halo goes out and fades away, the boy's eyes fly open, and he's choking, choking like he can't breathe and suddenly blood bubbles at his lips, spilling down and staining his robes. It stops after a moment and he breathes raggedly, the scarlet standing out against the pale white of his skin.

Pete can hardly breath as he watches this. "Oh my God," he whispers, and the boy turns to face him. He struggles to sit up, but then closes his blue green eyes.

"Tell me, are you here to kill me?" His voice is smooth and sweet, like honey. 

"What?" Pete asks harshly, and the boy's eyes open again. 

"No, you wouldn't kill me. There is good in your heart." The boy tells him, sitting up successfully. "Underneath the black and the sadness, you are good, Peter Wentz." 

Pete sucks in a breath, because he knows his name. "You're a fallen angel." He blurts, and the boy sighs. 

"Yes. But I cast myself out of heaven." The boy tells him.

"Why?" Why would an angel leave heaven and come to earth, Pete wonders. Earth is terrible and full of crimes, but there must be some good.

"Peter, I asked God for the assignment of your guardian angel many, many times. He refused because he believed you could get better by yourself. But I disagreed with the Lord and cast myself away to come live on this earth to watch over you." The boy tells him, breathing evenly, as if he hadn't just choked on his own blood minutes before. Pete's heart picks up its pace at his words. An angel fell from heaven for him?

"Won't you miss heaven?" Pete asks softly, and the angel nods. 

"Yes, I will Peter. But I watched you for so long, and I could not bear to see you suffer like I did many years ago. Though I suppose I will suffer now. I'm on Earth again."

Pete eyes the angel for a moment before standing an offering him a hand. His white glow is gone and the shadowy wings are as well. "What is your name?" He asks the angel. And then, "Where are your wings?"

"My name is Patrick. My wings are folded away, that way no one may see them." Patrick says, and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"I live close by, Patrick. We can get you into normal clothes then." Pete days, and Patrick nods.

"Yes, if I am to act as an earthly citizen, I must dress as one."

-

They head to Pete's apartment and many people stare at the blood staining Patrick's robes, but they make it inside fine. Pete is just now having second thoughts about housing a fallen angel, but then he swallows it away. Patrick came to look after him. Angels are real. 

He brings Patrick black skinny jeans and a blue top, and Patrick instantly starts stripping. Pete averts his gaze quickly, ignoring the way his even paler chest seems to glimmer in the faint moon light coming through the window. "Patrick, normal people don't change in front of others." He tells him. Patrick only shrugs, and pulls on the boxers Pete has brought him, and then the skinny jeans. When Pete looks up again, the angel is gone.

He looks human in the clothes, but Pete can see the angel in him. It's there in his gleaming blue eyes, his strawberry blond hair that's messily combed to one side, and the roundness of his cheeks. Patrick, his angel.

Pete heads to bed after that. Patrick says he will sleep on the couch, and Pete eventually gives up the argument they have about it. He has nightmares that night, and he wakes up sweaty and panting. Tentatively, he calls out, "Patrick?"

Patrick is at his side in less than twenty seconds. The fallen angel asks, "Are you okay, Pete?" Pete shakes his head and Patrick climbs into the bed, now in softer pajamas. He curls next to Pete, wrapping himself around him. 

It feels nice, and Pete drifts off to sleep with Patrick humming in an unknown language. He strokes circles into Pete's arm as he does so, and Pete falls asleep when a kiss is pressed to his temple. "Sleep well, Peter." Patrick wishes him, and Pete does. 

When he wakes up, Patrick is still curled around him, asleep against his shoulder. It sends a warm feeling through Pete, waking up with somebody holding him. He's never been more thankful than before that moment, and he cards a hand through his angel's hair. 

Pete is definitely happy about his angel.


End file.
